wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Fight Back
Prologue Three crescent moons dangled low in the sky, the orange of the nearing dawn just appearing over the horizon. The curling patterns of stars twinkled with their fading light as the sun readied itself to appear over the horizon. The Icewing Palace sat atop its pedestal of snow-covered mountain, just as it always had. Flickers of pale blue, silver and white caught the new sunlight as the ice dragons circled their leader's fortress of unmeltable ice. Cries of excitement and impatience carried through the air as an Icewing the color of metal forced itself through the crowd, slipping into an open area in the ice. His claws touched down, navy-blue eyes searching through the dark. His talon reached out, feeling along the icy walls of the castle, meeting with what felt like the rough bark of a tree under his pale claws. The storm-colored Icewing pulled himself closer to the ice tree, stand onto his hind legs and reaching into the frost-covered branches. A small sphere descended with his talon, and, with a twist of the globe, began to glow, illuminating the dark corridors of the palace into a wondrous crystal-like hallway. With a flutter of frost from his mouth, he started down the largest hallway from the Moon Globe Tree, the small sphere floating after him. Golden light began to filter in through the ice walls as the blue-grey Icewing continued, the silver chainmail around his neck and chest clattering together. With a bit of hesitation, he stepped through the elegantly carved arc above the entrance to the royal hatchery. A blue Icewing's head jolted up as he stepped in. She turned around. "Rime, there you are. Are Icefish and Snowowl with you?" Rime Sighed as he stepped toward the queen. "They've joined the crowds outside the palace walls. They're getting impatient. Hopefully the little guy makes it out soon or this could turn into a full riot." A green-tinted dragonet darted in, followed by a larger, pale blue dragonet. "Is the baby brother here yet, mother?" The green dragonet asked hurriedly. "I want to see him!" Xolo smiled down at her second and youngest daughter. "Not yet, Evergreen. But soon." Evergreen squealed in excitement, falling over her tail. "Now I won't be the youngest anymore!" The blue dragonet rolled her eyes in annoyance at her younger sister. "Where's Graupel? You'd think this would be the one thing that mouthful of snow would be excited about." A dull grey dragonet the same age as she cleared his throat as he stood behind her. "I'm not a mouthful of snow." he said in a near monotone voice. A large group of 16 other male dragonets of varying ages peeked over their older brother's shoulders and between his legs to get a better look at the scene unfolding in front of them. "Icestorm, Graupel, enough." Rime retorted, filling the nursery with silence. The other male dragonets filed around the single nest, smaller dragonets jumping onto their brothers' backs to get a better view as a cracking sound filled the air. A frost-blue dragonet swatted at a piece of his eggshell, watching it slide across the floor. He looked up at his mother and eldest sister. Rime dipped his head and gently grabbed the dragonet by his scruff as he attempted to run away, lifting him into the air. The young prince responded by giving his father a defiant squeal as he carried him toward the large balcony hanging over the side of the palace walls. Xolo, Icestorm, and the other princes followed, Icewings swooping around them like hawks anticipating their prey, the beating of their wings thundering as they stared down at their royal family. Rime held his head up, showing the prince to the impatient dragons as they slowed their violent swirling. Dozens of pairs of eyes landed on the tiny prince, his odd white pupils staring back at them. Xolo stepped up next to Rime. "Fellow Icewings!" she announced. "Look upon your new prince, Prince Iceberg of the Icewing tribe! May the Great Ice Dragon praise him!" Roars of approval echoed through the air as the glittering of frostbreath seeped from dragons' mouths as they continued to circle the palace. At the same time, on the other side of the continent, another royal dragon was breaking out of her egg. WIP Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)